


It's a Sweet Ride

by icepixie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, twinkiefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're McKay's favorite snack food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Sweet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Complete silliness. For tarzanic, who requested twinkiefic. This may make little sense to people who aren't alumni of the Farscape-Shippers list.

They were in here somewhere. He definitely remembered packing them. Maybe it was this box...

This storeroom was quite large, and Rodney McKay had to look through almost every box and bag in it before he found what he was looking for. When he finally pulled it out, a look of sweet nirvana passed across his face. He sat with his back against one of the boxes and quickly ripped open the box of Twinkies, then pulled out one of the plastic-wrapped golden snacks. A second to tear open the plastic, and he practically inhaled half of the Twinkie. Ahhh...*this* was good. He could feel his glucose levels rising back to normal with each bite.

Blissed out as he was, Rodney didn't notice Carson Beckett's entrance until the doctor was practically on top of him. Beckett's query of, "Rodney? What are you doing here?" finally made him open his eyes and pay attention.

"I was looking for something. And I found it," McKay said through a mouthful of sponge cake and vanilla cream.

Beckett wore an expression of vague distaste. "I can see that. Do you have any idea what's in those things?"

"This is totally uninformed, but...sugar?"

Beckett crossed his arms over his chest. "Just the other day, you were telling me that you needed to get back in shape." He had serious doubts that McKay had ever been any kind of shape except slightly pudgy and easily winded, but he kept them to himself. "This is hardly the way to do that."

"Oh, spare me the diet advice, Doctor. I only brought one box, and once these are gone, I'll be reduced to the occasional freeze-dried dessert ration until we find a ZPM with enough power to get us home--which, I might add, is looking less and less likely every day." He took another bite of the Twinkie. Damn, he was almost done with this one, and there were only eleven more left in the box. He'd have to conserve and make these last. "Besides, anyone who comes from a country that produced the deep-fried Mars Bar has no room to talk about healthy eating."

The disgusted expression on Beckett's face intensified. "We don't all enjoy those."

Last bite. Rodney put the little bit of cake and cream into his mouth and began to chew slowly, letting the appreciation for the taste use up most of his mental capacity. These truly were the pinnacle of overly-processed snack foods. "Mmmm..."

McKay didn't notice Beckett rolling his eyes, nor did he hear the, "You're hopeless," that the doctor muttered. Carson raised his voice. "Whenever you're finished with your private moment, I need to see you in the infirmary."

"Mmm...okay..." McKay was swallowed the last of the Twinkie, and a satisfied expression took over his features. The box behind his back was the only thing that kept him from sliding to the floor in a boneless heap.

Shuddering, Dr. Beckett turned and left the storeroom, feeling vaguely disturbed. He didn't remember ever knowing anyone who enjoyed junk food quite so much. Seeing McKay's reaction, though, almost made him want one of those Twinkies. He stopped in the middle of the hall and turned back. "Rodney..."


End file.
